<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Der Deal (german) by deancas_itsmylife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974846">Der Deal (german)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deancas_itsmylife/pseuds/deancas_itsmylife'>deancas_itsmylife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Sam Winchester/Eileen Leahy, Domesticity in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Inspired by Music, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Music, Purgatory, Sad, Sad Story, Sad and Sweet, Sad with a Happy Ending, german fanfiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:22:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deancas_itsmylife/pseuds/deancas_itsmylife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiels Deal mit der Empty und die Folgen…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Jack Kline &amp; Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester, Jack Kline &amp; Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Castiel oder "Halt mich jetzt einfach fest"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Die Idee zu dieser Geschichte enstand auf einer Busfahrt, als ich das Lied 'Always On My Mind' von Willie Nelson gehört habe. Es hat mich, um ehrlich zu sein, viel Kraft und Tränen gekostet, diese Geschichte zu schreiben. <br/>Sie beinhaltet Musikstücke und Spoiler zu späteren Staffeln.</p>
<p>Meine Warnung vorweg: CHARAKTERE STERBEN und sie ist traurig (allerdings mit HappyEnd)</p>
<p>Die Lieder, die ich verwendet habe oder erwähne sind in einer Playlist zusammengefasst. Die Links zu den Playlists folgen am Ende. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Es war 19 Uhr.<br/>
Alles war vorbereitet. Das Essen war fertig, die Bibliothek sauber gemacht, der Tisch dort gedeckt, Sam und Jack waren für zwei Tage nicht da und Castiel wartete.</p><p>Er wartete, dass Dean zurück kam. Wo genau er hingefahren war, wusste Cas nicht. Aber er wusste, dass Dean zurückkommen würde. In all den Jahren war es immer so gewesen.<br/>
Sie hatten ihre Beziehung nie öffentlich gemacht und trafen sich auch immer nur heimlich. Während sie das erste Mal im Fegefeuer gewesen waren, hatten sie sich ihre Gefühle gestanden und hatten auch einsehen müssen, wie dumm sie eigentlich gewesen waren und so viel Zeit hatten verstreichen lassen. Aber das war jetzt egal. Sie hatten einander, durch dick und dünn und das war das Wichtigste.<br/>
Die Zeit mit den Winchester Brüdern, insbesondere die mit Dean, hatten ihn Gefühle und Emotionen entwickeln lassen, die er bis dahin nicht gekannt hatte.</p><p>Und genau dieses versuchte er sich wieder ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Denn das, was er Dean sagen wollte war etwas, was er erstens schon viel zu lange für sich behalten hatte und zweitens war es sehr aufwühlend. Er hatte etwas getan, um den Brüdern 'ihren' Jack zurückzubringen. Cas hoffte, mit dem Essen und dem Drumherum, Dean ruhig zu halten. Er wusste, dass der Jäger in allen Bereichen sehr leidenschaftlich werden konnte. Cas hatte auch ein Geschenk für Dean.</p><p>Doch jetzt musste er noch warten. Dean war für fast eine Woche alleine weg gewesen. Heute morgen hatte er sich bei Cas gemeldet und meinte, dass er am späten Abend zurück sei.<br/>
Cas hatte das an Sam und Jack weitergegeben und wie durch ein Wunder hatte Sam kurz danach einen Fall gefunden, ein paar Staaten weiter. Er war ungefähr eine Stunde nach Cas Mitteilung mit Jack aufgebrochen. Im Stillen dankte Cas dem jüngeren Bruder und fragte sich, ob Sam etwas wusste.</p><p>Die Uhr zeigte mittlerweile schon halb neun an, aber Cas wartete geduldig. Er hatte seinen Trenchcoat heute mal im Zimmer gelassen, wusste er doch, wie sehr Dean ihn ohne den Mantel mochte.<br/>
Er hatte den ganzen Tag damit verbracht, das Essen zuzubereiten. Klar hätte er die Burger auch bestellen können, aber er wollte etwas Besonderes aus dem Essen machen. Er hatte alles selbst zubereitet. Die Schalen und die Teller mit Belag warteten auf dem Küchentisch, während die Frikadellen im Ofen warmgehalten wurden.</p><p>Um viertel vor neun hörte er die Tür des Bunkers sich öffnen und als er das vertraute ‚Cas, ich bin zurück‘ hörte, wusste er, dass Dean wieder da war. Er blieb aber, ohne etwas zu sagen, in der Bibliothek sitzen. Dean würde jetzt erstmal kurz in sein Zimmer gehen, bevor er in die Bibliothek kommen würde. Dean wusste, dass dort Cas Lieblingsplatz war und wusste auch, dass er den Engel dort finden würde.</p><p>Cas hörte Dean in die Bibliothek kommen. Von der Eingangshalle aus war zwar der Raum an sich zu sehen, nicht aber die Tische in der Bibliothek.<br/>
„Cas, wo-“ Dean brach seine Frage ab. Der Raum war abgedunkelt und wurde nur durch zwei große Kerzenleuchter erhellt. Fassungslos schaute Dean zuerst auf den Tisch, dann schaute er Cas an.<br/>
„Hab ich was verpasst?“<br/>
Cas schüttelte den Kopf und ging auf Dean zu. „Dean ist so hübsch, vor allem im Kerzenlicht!“, dachte er. Bei ihm angekommen, nahm Cas ihn in die Arme und drückte Dean an sich. Dean war von der Geste überrascht, erwiderte die Umarmung aber nicht weniger stark.</p><p>„Ich hab dich vermisst, weißt du?“, murmelte Cas, den Kopf auf Deans Schulter gelehnt.<br/>
„Cas...“, murmelte Dean und küsste Cas an der Schläfe, „hey, ich war doch nur ein paar Tage weg und es ist doch auch nichts Schlimmes passiert.“<br/>
„Das weiß ich ja, aber ich hab dich trotzdem vermisst. Wenn du nicht an meiner Seite bist, fühle ich mich so alleine. Auch wenn ich fast immer weiß, wo du bist.“<br/>
„Es tut mir Leid!“, flüsterte Dean. Cas drückte ihn noch ein bisschen fester an sich. Er wollte jetzt nicht mit diesem Thema anfangen. Er hatte Dean gegenüber mal erwähnt, dass er sich die Zeit aus dem Fegefeuer manchmal zurückwünschte. Eine Zeit, wo sie beide so sein konnten, wie sie wirklich waren. In der sie sich nicht spät nachts in einem ihrer Zimmer, sich Zimmer in Motels buchten oder Fälle erfanden, nur um Zeit als Paar verbringen zu können. Dean war nach diesem Gespräch sehr distanziert gewesen und hatte Cas versucht zu erklären, dass er sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte, es sich aber einfach nicht traute.<br/>
Der Gedanke an dieses Gespräch machte Cas jetzt gerade aber sehr traurig, wusste er doch, dass das nie mehr passieren würde.</p><p>Cas seufzte leise und löste sich sich aus der Umarmung. Er trat wenig zurück, legte eine Hand an Deans Gesicht und lächelte ihn an.</p><p>„Jetzt wollen wir erstmal was essen, ja? Ich werde die Sachen holen und du setzt dich schon mal hin.“<br/>
Mit diesen Worten verschwand Cas in Richtung Küche und Dean setzte sich an den Tisch. Kurz darauf kam Cas mit Schalen und Tellern auf einem großen Tablett zurück. Dean machte große Augen.<br/>
„Cas, was ist das?“<br/>
„Das, Dean, sind die einzelnen Bestandteile eines Burgers. Ich weiß, dass du das gerne isst, aber ich dachte, dass wir sie heute Abend mal selber zusammenstellen.“ Cas hatte, während er sprach, die Schalen und Teller so auf dem Tisch verteilt, dass sie beide problemlos an alles herankamen. Er nahm nun Dean gegenüber platz und lächelte ihn abermals an. Dean schluckte.<br/>
„Cas, du bist verrückt!“, sagte Dean leise. „Aber deswegen.. Ich liebe dich.“<br/>
Cas blickte ihn nur an, sagte aber nichts. Sie begannen zu essen.</p><p>Dean erzählte von dem Fall, den er zuletzt erledigt hatte und Cas hörte zu. Als Dean fertig war, hatte er das Gefühl, er wäre dabei gewesen. „Das wird unser letzter Fall sein“, dachte er und schluckte. Er hatte einen so großen Kloß im Hals.</p><p>„Cas?“ Deans fragende Stimme brachte ihn zurück. Er räusperte sich leicht und blickte Dean an.<br/>
„Ja?“<br/>
„Man, wo bist du mit deinen Gedanken?“<br/>
„Ach, so hier und da. Was ist denn?“ Dean schaute ihn an und Cas wusste, dass er etwas bemerkt haben musste.<br/>
„Naja, ich hatte dich gefragt, wie es hier so war? Wie es Sam und Jack geht?“</p><p>Cas erzählte Dean, dass es den beiden gut ging und dass Sam einen Fall gefunden hatte. Da es ein leichter Fall werden würde, hatte er nur Jack mitgenommen, auch damit der Junge mal raus kam.</p><p>Mittlerweile waren sie fertig mit dem Essen und Dean bedankte sich für die nette Idee. Cas lächelte. Er liebte es, wenn Dean glücklich war und gerade war er es.<br/>
Cas und Dean stellten die Schüsseln und Teller zusammen und brachten das alles in die Küche. Sie wuschen es allerdings nicht ab, sondern kehrten wieder in die Bibliothek zurück.<br/>
Dean setzte sich wieder an seinen Platz, während Cas den Plattenspieler anstellte. Sie hätten auch eins ihrer Handys nutzen können, aber Cas dachte, dass das nicht passend war.</p><p>Sie hörten Musik und redeten. Cas stand zwischendurch auf und wechselte die Schallplatten. Es war überwiegend die Musik, die Dean am Liebsten hörte.<br/>
Als es auf halb zwölf zuging, endete die Led Zeppelin – Platte, die Cas zuletzt aufgelegt hatte. Nun legte er die Platte auf, die er für sein ‚Geständnis‘ ausgesucht hatte. Es war eine seiner Lieblingsplatten und er hoffte, das es ihm Sicherheit geben würde.</p><p>Er hatte wohl länger gebraucht, als die Male vorher, denn als er sich jetzt umdrehte, stand Dean direkt vor ihm.<br/>
„Ich dachte, du hättest dich verlaufen“, sagte Dean leise und lächelte. Cas konnte nichts anderes machen, als Dean anzuschauen.</p><p>Die Bibliothek war immer noch dunkel, nur die Kerzen erhellten sie. Und dieses Kerzen standen nun so, dass es aussah, als hätte Dean Flügel. Cas klappte der Mund auf. Dean kicherte.<br/>
„Cas… Sag mal, was ist denn heute mit-“<br/>
Hier unterbrach Cas ihn. Er warf sich Dean in die Arme und presste ihre Lippen zusammen. Dean musste es überrascht haben, denn er konnte gerade noch so das Gleichgewicht halten.<br/>
Cas küsste Dean, als würde es kein morgen geben.</p><p>Wie vom Blitz getroffen löste er sich von Dean und atmete ein. Auch Dean atmete schwer, grinste Cas aber an.<br/>
„Cas, was war das denn?“<br/>
Mehr konnte er nicht mehr fragen, denn Cas drängte ihn gegen eines der Bücherregale und seine Lippen waren wieder auf Deans. Auch wenn dieser Kuss genauso stürmisch anfing wie der Vorherige, verringerte Cas das Tempo. Er schlang beide Arme um Deans Mitte und drängte sich gegen ihn. Dean antwortete, indem er seine Arme um Cas Hüften legte und den Kuss erwiderte. So standen sie nun einige Minuten in der dunklen Bibliothek.</p><p>Cas löste sich als Erster und lächelte Dean an.<br/>
„Ich sagte ja, ich habe dich vermisst. Sag mal, die Musik läuft ja gar nicht?!“ Cas löste sich nun ganz aus ihrer Umarmung und ging zum Plattenspieler. Das Lächeln verschwand.<br/>
Er setzte die Nadel auf und ging zu Dean zurück. Er zog Dean ein bisschen vom Regal weg und nahm ihn wieder in den Arm. Auch dieses Mal erwiderte Dean. Er legte seine Arme wieder um Cas Hüften, während Cas seine Arme um Deans Hals schlang. Die Musik begann.</p><p>
  <em>Don't...<br/>
Don't close your heart to how you feel.<br/>
Dream...<br/>
And don't be afraid the dream's not real.<br/>
Close your eyes,<br/>
Pretend it's just the two of us again.<br/>
Make believe this moment's here to stay…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Touch...<br/>
Touch me the way you used to do.<br/>
I know...<br/>
Tonight could be all i have with you.<br/>
From now on you'll be with someone else instead of me...<br/>
So tonight... let's build this memory.<br/>
For the last time…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hold me now<br/>
Don't cry<br/>
Don't say a word just...<br/>
Hold me now...<br/>
And i... will know though we're apart<span><br/>
</span>We'll always be together<br/>
Forever in love...<br/>
What do you say when words are not enough?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Time...<br/>
Time will be kind once we're apart.<br/>
And your tears...<br/>
Tears will have no place in your heart.<br/>
I wish I...<br/>
I could say how much i'll miss you when you're gone.<br/>
All my love for you will go on and on and…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hold me now<br/>
Don't cry<br/>
Don't say a word just...<br/>
Hold me now<br/>
And try... to understand that...<br/>
I hope that last you'll find<br/>
What you've been searching for.<br/>
Though I won't be there anymore...<br/>
I will always... love you…</em>
</p><p>Während das Lied lief, hatten sich Cas und Dean langsam wiegend zur Musik bewegt. Eng umschlungen drehten sie sich im Kreis. Dean Kopf ruhte auf Cas Schulter und Cas Kopf in Deans Halsbeuge.<br/>
„Cas?“ Dean versuchte Cas von sich zu drücken, doch Cas klammerte sich an ihn.<br/>
„Cas, bitte! Es wird irgendwie komisch. Cas?“<br/>
„Nein, Dean. Bitte nicht.“ Cas murmelte in Deans Halsbeuge.<br/>
Momente später gelang es Dean Cas soweit von sich zu drücken, dass sie sich anschauten. Im Hintergrund lief noch immer das Lied.</p><p>
  <em>Hold me now<br/>
Don't cry<br/>
Don't say a word just...<br/>
Hold me now<br/>
And I... will know though we're apart<br/>
We'll always be together<br/>
Forever inlove<br/>
What do you say when words are not enough?</em>
</p><p>„Cas, was ist los?“ Cas wurde leicht von Dean geschüttelt. „Du weinst! Warum weinst du?“</p><p>
  <em>What do you say when words are not enough?</em>
</p><p>„Nein, nein, nein“, dachte Cas, „Das darf nicht passieren. Ich muss mich zusammenreißen, ich hab Dean was zu sagen. Ich wusste, dass es schwer werden würde, aber so schwer? Dean ist so glücklich. So habe ich ihn schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Ugh, ich kann nicht. Aber ich muss...“<br/>
Cas schluckte.</p><p>„Cas, was ist es? Du machst mir Angst!“<br/>
„Dean, ich...“ Cas blickte Dean an, Tränen liefen an seinem Gesicht herunter. „Ich...“<br/>
„Ja?!“<br/>
„Dean, halt mich jetzt einfach fest...“</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dean oder "Immer in meinen Gedanken"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dean bekommt ein Geschenk, aber es endet alles anders als gedacht...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>Als Dean am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war Cas nicht bei ihm. Wenn sie beide alleine waren, also wenn Sam, Jack oder wer auch immer nicht da waren, verbrachten sie die Zeit morgens zusammen im Bett.</p>
<p>Dean drehte sich nun auf die rechte Seite, er wollte noch nicht aufstehen. Auf Cas Kopfkissen lag etwas, aber mit noch nicht ganz offenen Augen konnte er nicht erkennen, was es war. Er rieb sich ein paar mal über die Augen und stützte sich dann auf seinen Ellenbogen. Was er nun sah verwunderte ihn. Er blinzelte und schaute nochmal. Tatsächlich…<br/>Ein Strauß mit Rosen, die schönsten Rosen, die Dean jemals gesehen hatte und eine Kassette.</p>
<p>„<em>Huh?!</em>“, dachte Dean und sah sich die Kassette an.<br/>‚Cas Love Tracks‘ stand drauf und noch etwas, dass Dean lächeln ließ. Cas hatte sehr ordentlich ‚Für Dean‘ in Enochisch dazu geschrieben. Dean schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Ach, Cas...“, seufzte er leise. Dann stand er auf, zog sich schnell an, nahm die Kassette und die Blumen und ging in die Küche.</p>
<p>Dort angekommen stellte er die Blumen in ein Glas, da sie keine Vasen besaßen. Die Kassette ließ er in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden. Dann machte er sich Frühstück. Da, wie er sah, kaum noch etwas an Lebensmitteln da war, beschloss er danach einkaufen zu fahren.</p>
<p>Sein Handy summte. Er zog es aus der Hosentasche und sah, dass es eine Nachricht von Sam war. Als er die Nachricht öffnete, grinsten ihn sein Bruder und Jack an. Dean verdrehte die Augen, musste aber grinsen. ‚Unser Fall verläuft gut und wie ich von Cas erfahren hab, bist du gestern auch heil nach Hause gekommen. Ich hoffe, bei euch ist alles gut und ihr genießt eure gemeinsame Zeit?!‘ lautete Sams Nachricht dazu.</p>
<p>Dean machte ein Foto von dem Blumenstrauß und wollte es gerade abschicken, als ihm einfiel, dass das totaler Blödsinn war. Er las sich die Nachricht nochmal durch. Etwas verwunderte ihn.<br/>‚[…] genießt eure gemeinsame Zeit?!’ Woher wusste Sam… Naja, vielleicht hatte Cas das erwähnt.<br/>Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf, stand auf und stellte seinen Teller in die Spüle. Dann holte er eine Jacke und ging zum Auto.</p>
<p>Er fuhr schon eine ganze Weile auf dem Highway 281, da fiel ihm ein, dass er Cas‘ Kassette dabei hatte. Er zog sie aus seiner Hosentasche, machte die Hülle ab und legte sie ein.<br/>Das erste Lied war ‚Right Here Waiting‘ von Richard Marx. Etwas verwundert blickte Dean in Richtung Kassette, beschloss aber, sie laufen zu lassen. Die Lieder 2 bis 4 waren ‚It Must Have Been Love‘ von Roxette, ‚Nothings Gonna Change My Love‘ von Glenn Medeiros und ‚Power of Love‘ von Frankie goes to Hollywood.<br/>Als Lied Nr. 5 anfing musste Dean lächeln. Es war ‚I Will Always Love You‘ von Whitney Houston. Diese Musikauswahl war so typisch Cas.<br/>„<em>Wenn Sam wüsste, dass ich diese Art von Musik höre, würde er mich bestimmt sehr komisch </em><em>anschauen.</em>“, dachte Dean.</p>
<p>Er und Cas hatten mal, als sie einen Fall erfunden hatten um Zeit für sich zu haben, einen Filmabend gemacht. Sie waren für ein paar Tage ein paar Staaten vom Bunker entfernt in einem Motel gewesen und hatten sich dort die größten Liebesfilme der Geschichte ausgeliehen.<br/>Mit dabei gewesen waren ‚Dirty Dancing‘, ‚Vom Winde verweht‘, ‚Wie ein einziger Tag‘, ‚Pretty Woman‘, ‚Vergiss mein nicht!‘, ‚Harry &amp; Sally‘, ‚Jenseits von Afrika‘, ‚Notting Hill‘, ‚Stadt der Engel‘ und natürlich ‚Titanic‘. Aber ihr absoluter Lieblingsfilm aus den rund 30 Filmen, die sie ausgeliehen hatten, war ‚Bodyguard‘. Deshalb verwundert es Dean auch nicht, dass das Lied von Whitney Houston dabei war.</p>
<p>Dean war glücklich. Cas hatte mit der Kassette alles richtig gemacht. Als er jetzt so darüber nachdachte, gestand er sich ein, dass er Cas viel zu lange hingehalten hatte. Er beschloss, sobald er wieder zuhause war, Cas anzurufen. Er würde ihn bitten vorbeizukommen und ihm dann sagen, dass er in Zukunft nun auch in der Öffentlichkeit zu ihm stehen würde. Sollten die anderen doch denken, was sie wollten.</p>
<p>Jetzt merkte er, dass keine Musik mehr lief. Er holte die Kassette raus und schaute. Über die Hälfte des Bandes war abgespielt. Dean runzelte die Stirn, legte sie wieder ein und spulte ein bisschen weiter. Nichts. „Hmmh“, machte er und wiederholt den Vorgang bis am Ende des Bandes angekommen war. Er holte die Kassette raus, drehte sie um und legte sie wieder ein.<br/>Mit dem, was er jetzt hörte, hatte er nicht gerechnet. Es war Cas.</p>
<p>„<em><b>Hallo Dean.</b></em>“ Pause. Dean schaute zu Kassette. „Cas?“, flüsterte er.<br/>„<em><b>Ja, Dean. Du wunderst dich bestimmt, warum du mich gerade hörst? Keine Angst, ich bin nicht wieder das Auto, so wie damals. Nein, diesmal habe ich es tatsächlich auf die Kassette gespielt. Wenn man das so sagt?</b></em>“</p>
<p>Dean schmunzelte, er konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, wie Cas den Kopf schiefgelegt hatte, während er das fragte.</p>
<p>„<em><b>Egal. Der Grund warum ich das hier aufgenommen habe ist, dass ich dir etwas sagen muss. Eigentlich wollte ich dir das gestern schon sagen. Das war auch der Grund für das Essen. Aber ich habe es nicht geschafft. Du sahst so glücklich und entspannt aus, ich konnte einfach nicht.</b></em>“ Cas räusperte sich und Dean hatte mit einem Mal ein sehr ungutes Gefühl.</p>
<p>„<em><b>Dean… Fangen wir langsam an. Du hast hoffentlich den Strauß mit den Rosen gesehen und vielleicht hast du ihn dir ja auch angeschaut?! Ich erklärs dir. Die </b></em><em><span class="u"><b>violette</b></span></em><em><b> Rose in der Mitte soll dir sagen, dass du für mich die ‚Liebe auf den ersten Blick‘ warst. Die </b></em><em><span class="u"><b>roten</b></span></em><em><b> Rosen darum, acht Stück an der Zahl, stehen für die bedingungslose Liebe, die ich für dich aufgebracht habe, seit wir zusammen waren, im Fegefeuer und danach. Die acht </b></em><em><span class="u"><b>dunkel rosafarbenen</b></span></em><em><b> Rosen stehen für acht Jahre Dankbarkeit. Es ist keine Selbstverständlichkeit und deshalb bin ich dir dankbar, dass ich diese Zeit an deiner Seite verbringen durfte. Die letzten acht Rosen sind </b></em><em><span class="u"><b>orange</b></span></em><em><b>. Sie stehen für die Jahre, in denen ich bei dir war und in denen ich so glücklich war und mich so geborgen gefühlt habe, wie noch nie zuvor.</b></em>“</p>
<p>Cas hatte aufgehört zu reden und Dean hörte ihn schluchzen. Dean selbst war mittlerweile an den Rand gefahren, da er weinte und die Straße nicht mehr erkennen konnte. Cas hate ihm schon oft Angst gemacht, aber dieses Mal toppte er alles.</p>
<p>„<em><b>Dean, was ich dir sagen möchte ist, dass wenn du das hier hörst, es vorbei ist. Ich werde nicht mehr zu dir kommen, dich nie wieder in den Arm nehmen, dir nie wieder sagen, dass es immer Hoffnung gibt. Wir werden nie wieder einen Filmabend machen, nie wieder gemeinsam essen, nie wieder gemeinsam einschlafen. Nie wieder werden wir zusammen einen Fall lösen und vor allem ist das hier das letzte Mal-</b></em>“</p>
<p>Hier brach Cas mit tränenerstickter Stimme ab, wartete kurz, räusperte sich und sprach dann mit belegter Stimme weiter.</p>
<p>„<b>Das hier ist das letzte Mal, dass ich dir sagen kann, dass ich dich liebe! Bitte Dean, denke immer daran, dass ich das, was ich tat, für dich und auch deinen Bruder machte. Bitte denke daran!</b>“</p>
<p>Cas Stimme war leise geworden und Dean schaute starr geradeaus dem Fenster heraus. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass das was er hier hörte, echt sein sollte.</p>
<p>„<em><b>Ich habe einen Deal mit der Empty gemacht. Damals als wir Jack zurückgeholt haben. Die Empty war als schwarze, flüssige Masse im Himmel erschienen und hatte die Engel Naomi und Dumah besetzt. So hatte sie Jacks Himmel gefunden und ihm gesagt, dass er in die Empty gehen würde und nicht in die Hölle. Die Empty wäre viel schlimmer.<br/>Wir haben gekämpft, aber irgendwann war sie damit einverstanden, dass ich Jacks Platz einnehme. So dass der Junge weiterleben konnte. Anders als gewöhnlich ließ mich die Empty aber weiterleben. Sie sagte nur, dass sie kommen würde um die Bezahlung einzufordern, wenn ich richtig glücklich bin. Dann würde sie mich holen, als Strafe dafür, dass ich sie geweckt hatte.<br/>Ich hatte gehofft, dass dieses Gefühl niemals kommen würde. Aber als du gestern Abend ‚Ich liebe dich‘ gesagt hast, konnte ich spüren, dass du es so meintest. Du warst aufrichtig und ich war so glücklich. Aber nachdem wir schlafen gegangen waren und du eingeschlafen warst, kam die Empty. Ich konnte soweit mit ihr verhandeln, dass sie mir noch ein paar Stunden gab, damit ich mich verabschieden konnte. Sam und Jack haben beide einen Brief bekommen. Kannst du dir eigentlich vorstellen, wie sehr der Arm nach so viel schreiben schmerzt?</b></em>“</p>
<p>Cas lachte kurz. Es war kein fröhliches Lachen.</p>
<p>„<em><b>Aber für dich habe ich diese Kassette gemacht. Kassetten sind etwas ganz Besonderes und ich weiß, dass der Deal für uns beide etwas anderes ist, als er für Sam und mich oder für Jack und mich ist. Ihr solltet mit Jack den kleinen Bruder zurückbekommen, den ihr nie hattet.<br/>Dean, es tut mir Leid! Ich werde unseren gestrigen Abend mit in den ewigen Schlaf nehmen, als eine Erinnerung an die schönen Zeiten. … So… Mir bleibt nur noch die Zeit, dir noch einmal zu sagen, dass es mir aufrichtig Leid tut und dir ebenfalls mitzuteilen, dass es keine Möglichkeit geben wird, mich zurückzuholen. Das letzte Lied hier auf dieser Kassette ist ein Lied, das wir beide zu unseren traurigen Lieblingsliedern zählen, weil es uns so gut beschreibt.</b></em>“</p>
<p>Eine kurze Pause folgte, dann:<br/><br/>„<em><b>Leb wohl, Dean!</b></em>“</p>
<p>Dean spürte, wie in ihm der Ärger hoch kochte. Ärger wegen Cas und Ärger wegen ihm selbst, weil er nichts gemerkt hatte.<br/>„Cas, du Idiot!“, brüllte Dean. Mit der rechten Hand schlug er ein paar Mal wütend auf das Lenkrad, mit der linken Hand hielt er sich hilfeflehend am Lenkrad fest. Doch für den Sturz, den er jetzt gerade erlebte, gab es keinen Halt.<br/>Als jetzt auch noch das Lied anfing, fiel sein Kopf auf das Lenkrad und er weinte hemmungslos.</p>
<p><em>Maybe I didn't love you<br/>Quite as often as I could have<br/>And maybe I didn't treat you<br/>Quite as good as I should have<br/>If I made you feel second best<br/></em> <em>(</em> <em>Girl</em> <em>)</em> <em> I'm sorry I was blind</em></p>
<p>
  <em>You were always on my mind<br/>You were always on my mind</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And maybe I didn't hold you<br/>All those lonely, lonely times<br/>I guess I never told you<br/>I am so happy that you're mine<br/>Little things I should have said and done<br/>I just never took the time</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You were always on my mind<br/>You were always on my mind</em>
</p>
<p>Dean setzte sich wieder grade hin und wischte die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Ist das Leben nicht eine bittersüße Melodie?“, fragte er sich. „Damals meinte Cas zu mir dass er der Einzige an meiner Seite wäre, wenn alle anderen gegangen wären. Und jetzt“, Dean lächelte traurig, „jetzt sind alle anderen da und er ist gegangen. Was für eine Ironie.“</p>
<p>
  <em>Tell me<br/>Tell me that your sweet love hasn't died<br/>And give me<br/>Give me one more chance to keep you satisfied<br/>I'll keep you satisfied</em>
</p>
<p>Während der letzten Strophe hatte Dean den Motor gestartet und war losgefahren. In Gedanken versunken, war er einfach zurück auf die Straße gefahren. Hätte er über die Schulter geschaut oder in den Spiegel, dann hätte er den Truck gesehen, der sich von hinten näherte. Aber so…<br/>Der Truck erwischte den Impala mit voller Wucht und schleuderte ihn in den gegenüberliegenden Straßengraben. Dort überschlug sich das Auto und blieb auf dem Dach liegen. Die Kassette lief weiter.</p>
<p>
  <em>Little things I should have said and done<br/>I just never took the time<br/>You were always on my mind (you were always on my mind)<br/>You were always on my mind</em>
</p>
<p>„Sir?“ Der Truckfahrer war mittlerweile am Impala angekommen.</p>
<p>
  <em>You were always on my mind (you were always on my mind)<br/>You were always on my mind</em>
</p>
<p>„Sir, können Sie mich hören?“<br/>Die Kassette klickte, sie war zu Ende. „Leb wohl, Cas!“, murmelte Dean, was sich aber eher wie gurgeln anhörte.<br/>„Sir, haben Sie etwas gesagt?“ Der Truckfahrer drehte sich mit dem Handy am Ohr zu Dean hin. Er hatte 911 gewählt und nun erfuhr er, dass der Krankenwagen gleich kommen würde.<br/>Fünf Minuten später kam der Krankenwagen auch, aber die Sanitäter konnten nichts mehr für Dean tun.</p>
<p>Dean und Cas waren beide dem Namen des Liedes treu geblieben. Bis zum Schluss waren ihre Gedanken bei dem jeweils anderen gewesen.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Es tut mir soooo Leid!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sam & Jack oder "Wenn ich (nicht) da sein könnet, wo du bist"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sam erhält die schlimmste Nachricht, die er bekommen konnte. Er fällt, kann aber wieder aufstehen, auch durch Jacks Hilfe...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Das Ende des letzten Kapitels tut mir wahnsinnig Leid, aber ich wollte die Geschichte nun mal so schreiben ;)<br/>Dafür gibt es jetzt das Happy End, was so bestimmt keiner gedacht hat..</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>Sam hatte über Telefon gesagt bekommen, was passiert war.<br/>
Anders als von ihm gewohnt, hatte er bei dieser Nachricht keine Reaktion gezeigt. Er hatte Jack angeschaut und ihm nur mitgeteilt, dass sie sofort zurück mussten. Jack hatte gepackt und sie waren losgefahren. Irgendwann waren sie auf dem Highway 281 und passierten auch die Stelle, an der Dean verunglückt war. Sam fuhr einfach dran vorbei und wenn Jack etwas bemerkt hatte, dann sagte er nichts.</p>
<p>Bevor sie am Bunker waren, fuhr Sam noch zur Polizeiwache um die kleine Box abzuholen, in der Deans persönliche Sachen drin waren. Ohne einen Kommentar stellte Sam die Box auf die Rücksitzbank. Dann fuhren sie weiter und erreichten wenig später den Bunker.</p>
<p>Sam hatte viele Tage und Nächte versucht, Deans Aufenthaltsort heraus zu finden. Aber keiner wollte ihm sagen, wo sein Bruder jetzt war. Nicht die Engel, nicht die Dämonen, nicht die Hexen, nicht die anderen Jäger. Keiner wollte ihm helfen, schienen sie sie doch froh, die Winchester Brüder endlich so zu haben, wie sie es wollten. Der Eine weg und der andere erschöpft und hilflos.</p>
<p>In dieser Zeit und auch in den Wochen danach ging es Sam immer schlechter. Sie hatten Dean bestatten können und er ruhte nun neben Mary. Jack hatte das vorgeschlagen und Sam hatte nichts dagegen eingewendet. Er hoffte, dass Dean im Himmel war, in seinem Eigenen und mit allem, was ihn glücklich machte.</p>
<p>Sam wurde immer dünner und sah von Tag zu Tag müder aus. Er konnte nicht mal für Jack da sein, der den einzigen Vater, den er je gehabt hatte, verloren hatte. Er wusste, dass Jack traurig war und unter dem Verlust litt. Nur, entweder machte es ihm nicht so viel aus, oder er konnte es einfach gut verstecken. Er lief genauso glücklich und unwissend durch den Bunker wie sonst auch. Es trieb Sam in den Wahnsinn und eines Abends brüllte er Jack an. Er war sehr betrunken und musste hinterher, bitter lächelnd feststellen, dass er sich wie sein eigener Vater benahm. Jack verließ hiernach nur noch sein Zimmer, wenn er sich sicher sein konnte, dass Sam ihn nicht sehen würde.</p>
<p>Jedes Mal, wenn Jack Sam sehen konnte, hatte dieser Kopfhörer auf. Nur Sam alleine wusste, was für Musik in ihnen war. Was Jack aber sagen konnte war, dass es ein Lied in dieser Playlist gab, dass noch stärker zum weinen brachte, als alle anderen.</p>
<p>Es war ein Donnerstagnachmittag, als Sam noch einmal den Brief von Castiel las. Der Engel hatte darin erklärt, wie es zu dem Deal gekommen war und wie viel ihm die Brüder bedeutet hatten. Cas hatte auch kurz von dem letzten Abend mit Dean erzählt. Vor allem, wie glücklich Dean gewesen war. Sam machte es traurig, dass er seinen Bruder nicht mehr hatte sehen können. Aber er freute sich, dass Castiel diese schöne Erinnerung mit ins ‚Grab‘ nehmen konnte.</p>
<p>Sam saß in seinem Zimmer, hatte aber vergessen, die Tür zu schließen. Jack, der sich in die Bibliothek getraut hatte und dort sehr leise sein Buch las, hörte mit einem Mal ein Lied. Er folgte der sehr traurigen Melodie und blieb dadurch vor Sams Tür stehen. Sam saß mit dem Rücken zum Flur und konnte Jack also nicht sehen.</p>
<p>
  <em>Where are you this moment?<br/>
Only in my dreams.<br/>
You're missing, but you're always<br/>
A heartbeat from me.<br/>
I'm lost now without you,<br/>
I don't know where you are.<br/>
I keep watching, I keep hoping,<br/>
But time keeps us apart.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Is there a way I can find you,<br/>
Is there a sign I should know,<br/>
Is there a road I could follow<br/>
To bring you back home?</em>
</p>
<p>Jack schluckte und war kurz davor, selbst in Tränen auszubrechen. Dieses Lied spiegelte völlige Verzweiflung wieder. Am liebsten würde Sam hingehen und ihm sagen, dass er nicht alleine war.</p>
<p>
  <em>Winter lies before me<br/>
Now you're so far away.<br/>
In the darkness of my dreaming<br/>
The light of you will stay.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>If I could be close beside you<br/>
If I could be where you are<br/>
If I could reach out and touch you<br/>
And bring you back home.</em>
</p>
<p>Jack hatte sich mittlerweile zurückgezogen und Sam.. Sam war vom Bett auf den Boden gerutscht und weinte wieder hemmungslos. Er vermisste Dean. Er vermisste den Bruder und besten Freund, den er immer an seiner Seite gehabt hatte. Er vermisste die kleinen Sticheleien, die hämischen Kommentare, Deans Musik, Deans Essen, sogar Deans langes duschen. Es war immer ein Zeichen gewesen, dass er nicht alleine war. Die kleinen seltenen Berührungen. Mal die Hand auf dem Arm, mal auf der Schulter. Was würde Sam geben, um noch ein letztes Mal eine Umarmung von seinem großen Bruder zu bekommen?!<br/>
Sam hatte sich mittlerweile soweit auf dem Boden zusammengerollt, dass er aussah wie ein kleines Baby.</p>
<p>
  <em>Is there a way I can find you<br/>
Is there a sign I should know<br/>
Is there a road I can follow<br/>
To bring you back home?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>To me.</em>
</p>
<p>Sam war am Ende, er konnte nicht mehr und wollte nur noch gehen.</p>
<p>Es verging eine weitere Woche, in der Sam sich nicht aus seinem Zimmer bewegte. Jack hatte sich angewöhnt, ihm Essen vor die Tür zu stellen. In den meisten Fällen nahm Sam nur ein paar Bissen zu sich. Viel zu wenig, aber immerhin etwas.<br/>
Als er jetzt aber eine ganze Woche lang nichts gegessen hatte, wurde es Jack zu viel. Er saß auf seinem Bett und überlegte, wen er noch um Hilfe fragen konnte. Er hatte Jody schon angerufen, aber nach mehreren erfolglosen Versuchen hatte er aufgegeben. Eine letzte Möglichkeit war diese junge Frau von der Sam ein paar Mal erzählt hatte. Nach langem Überlegen fiel ihm ein, dass Dean und Sam mal von einem Altenheim erzählt hatten, in dem sie unter falschem Namen gearbeitet hatte. Er wusste auch, dass Sam irgendwo einen Flyer aufbewahrte.</p>
<p>Da Sam sein Zimmer aber nur sehr selten verließ, wartete Jack bis Sam eingeschlafen war. Er wusste, dass er jetzt nur ein paar Minuten hatte, bevor Sam durch einen Albtraum wieder aufwachen würde. Das hatte er beobachten können.<br/>
Jack fand diesen Flyer in einer kleinen Holzkiste unter Sams Bett, nahm ihn an sich, stellte die Box zurück und verließ das Zimmer. Er würde morgen dort anrufen, vielleicht konnten sie ihm dort weiterhelfen.</p>
<p>Am nächsten Vormittag rief er im Oak Park Altersheim an. Er stellte sich als Dean Winchester vor, da er glaubte auf diesem Weg an mehr Informationen zu kommen. Nachdem er sich gemeldet hatte, hörte er im Hintergrund kurz Gelächter und dann gar nichts mehr. Er war schon kurz vorm Auflegen, als sich eine sehr nett klingende Dame meldete.</p>
<p>„Dean? Bist du das wirklich? Ich freue mich ja so sehr, dass du dich mal meldest.“<br/>
„Ehm“, Jack wusste nicht so recht weiter, „hier ist nicht Dean. Ich bin Jack Kline. Wer sind Sie?“<br/>
„Ich? Ich bin Mildred Baker. Ich hatte vor ein paar Jahren mal mit Dean zu tun. Aber weshalb rufst du denn hier an?“<br/>
„Sam und Dean haben mir erzählt, dass sie wegen eines Falles bei Ihnen gewesen waren. Mit dabei war auch eine Jägerin, sie ist taub. Ich habe ihren Namen vergessen, weiß aber, dass sie bei diesem Fall mit dabei war. Ich brauche dringend ihren Namen, denn es geht Sam immer schlechter und ich glaube, sie ist die Einzige, die noch helfen kann.“<br/>
„Was ist denn passiert?“<br/>
„Dean ist bei einem Autounfall gestorben und Sam kann das nicht verkraften.“<br/>
„Oh-“ Mehr war nicht mehr zu hören.<br/>
„Mildred?“<br/>
„Ja, ich bin noch da. Das mit Dean tut mir sehr Leid, ich mochte ihn wirklich gern.“ Mildred räusperte sich. „Und zu der Jägerin… Sie heißt Eileen Leahy. Sie hat mir damals Gebärdensprache beigebracht, damit ich mich mit meiner Tochter unterhalten kann. Brauchst du sonst noch was?“<br/>
„Nein danke. Sie haben mir sehr weiter geholfen. Vielen Dank!“<br/>
„Gerne und grüß Sam mal von mir.“</p>
<p>Nach dem Telefonat sollte es noch ganze zwei Tage dauern, bis Jack Eileen ausfindig gemacht hatte.<br/>
Er erklärte ihr, was passiert war und sie entschuldigte sich, dass sie nichts mitbekommen hatte. Da sie alleine lebte, drangen diese Nachrichten nicht zu ihr durch. Es war auch abgemacht gewesen, dass sie sich zu ihrer Sicherheit den Brüdern nicht mehr näherte. Eileen versprach aber, dass sie sich sofort auf den Weg machen würde und schon am nächsten Nachmittag war sie da.</p>
<p>Sie stellte sich Jack, der in der Bibliothek saß, vor und ging dann zu Sam. Auf dem Weg zu seinem Zimmer, nahm sie in einer Ecke einen Blumenstrauß wahr, der zwar schon vertrocknet war, aber trotzdem immer noch frisch aussah.</p>
<p>Neugierig wie er war, aber mit gebührendem Abstand, folgte Jack Eileen. Sie verschwand in Sams Zimmer und man hörte gar nichts mehr. Am nächsten Morgen erschien sie in der Küche, machte ein kleines Frühstück für zwei fertig, nahm es und verschwand wieder.</p>
<p>Zwei Tage später saß Sam am Küchentisch, als Jack morgens in die Küche kam. Sam blickte hoch, stand auf auf und ging zu Jack. Wortlos nahm er den Jungen in den Arm, drückte ihn kurz und fest an sich und verließ dann die Küche.</p>
<p>Eine Woche später saßen Sam, Eileen und Jack vor dem Fernseher. Sie hatten einen Harry Potter – Marathon hinter sich und als Jack, der auf dem Boden saß sich nun umdrehte, musste er lächeln. Beide, Sam und Eileen, waren eingeschlafen. Sams Kopf ruhte auf Eileens Schoß und Eileen hatte sich leicht zur Seite gedreht, so dass ihr Kopf auf ihrer Schulter lag.</p>
<p>Einen Monat später, die drei machten gerade das Essen fertig, fiel Jack etwas auf.<br/>
Sam und Eileen standen am Herd. Eileen am Topf und Sam hinter ihr. Er hatte beide Arme um ihre Mitte geschlungen und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Sie drehte leicht den Kopf und schaute Sam verträumt an. Dieser lächelte sie an.<br/>
Sam sah nicht mehr so aus, als wenn er da sein wollte, wo sein Bruder war.</p>
<p>Jack freute dieser Anblick. Sam lächelte wieder, manchmal lachte er sogar wieder. Er hatte keine Augenringe mehr, wachte nur noch selten wegen Albträumen auf und hatte auch seine frühere Stärke wiedererlangt. Sam hatte es nie zu ihm gesagt, aber Jack konnte spüren, dass Sam froh darüber war, dass er Eileen geholt hatte.Sam würde wahrscheinlich nie ganz über den Verlust seines Bruders hinwegkommen, aber mit Eileen konnte er zurück ins Leben gehen.</p>
<p>Als Sam Eileen einen Kuss gab, räusperte Jack sich. Die beiden Erwachsenen schauten ihn an.<br/>
„Ich dachte, wir seien hier in der Küche?“ Jack neigte seinen Kopf mit einem fragenden Blick zur Seite. „Was ist eigentlich los? Ihr beide seid schon den ganzen Tag so komisch, könnt euch kaum voneinander trennen?!“</p>
<p>Sam und Eileen schauten sich lächelnd an, dann drehten sie sich wieder zu Jack.<br/>
„Weißt du, Jack“, begann Eileen und legte ihre Hand auf Sams, so dass sie nun beide auf ihrem Bauch ruhten, „in acht Monaten...“</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Danke fürs Lesen.<br/>Ich hoffe, dass ihr die Geschichte, trotz der Tode, gut fandet?!</p>
<p>Mit dem Ende wollte ich auch Sam das 'normale' Leben geben, dass er sich immer gewünscht hatte. </p>
<p>Hinterlasst gerne einen Kommentar und sagt mir, wie ihr die Geschichte fandet.. :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Playlist:</p>
<p>*YouTube* - https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL_ed_QYWzlcEC1Wp8peuIgETI0kJFJ6Xf</p>
<p>*Spotify* - https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6k3qFh2Ed63admYBkDetws?si=I3r2nZ60QLqdQgu9z3a6dw&amp;fbclid=IwAR0m8odqLHA-e1vIrvqyHXloYUdPTIH639stF32H5_gmpZ40brEHLMdpgZU</p>
<p>*Deezer* - https://www.deezer.com/de/playlist/7521810022</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>